


Up Top

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's dominance is feeling suffocating. Neal needs to be on top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Top

Peter snapped, "Come on, Neal. Pay attention! I need to be able to count on you."

Neal reluctantly turned his attention from his daydream back to Peter's irritated voice. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"What's the matter with you lately? If you don't want to do this..." Peter started.

"I know, I know. You'll send me back to prison," intoned Neal. "Peter, I know."

Peter felt hurt and angry at the same time. He couldn't understand why Neal was being so difficult. They had been working together so well. They were colleagues at work and lovers in private. He thought they both were happy.

"I know we've been busy with the case, but I'll stay at your apartment with you tonight," Peter promised, thinking maybe Neal felt neglected.

"You think that will fix everything?" Neal sulked. He knew he was being unreasonable. He wasn't sure he knew himself what was bothering him.

"OK, then I won't come over. Whatever you want," Peter huffed.

"Well, sure, you have Elizabeth. You don't need me," Neal whined.

"Look, do you want me to come over or not, Neal? Just tell me!" Peter exclaimed. "Just tell me what you want."

"I can't," Neal said softly. "I don't know."

Peter relented and gave him a soft look, "Hey, Buddy, this has been a stressful stakeout. Maybe you just need some rest."

"I don't need any more rest than you do, Peter. I need you to stop telling me what to do," Neal told him.

Peter felt confused. "I don't know what you mean. We're a team, aren't we?"

"We're a team except you call all the shots. You treat me a like a child sometimes. You're always threatening to send me back to prison," Neal complained.

"Well, you know what our agreement is, Neal," replied Peter reasonably.

"Yeah, I know," Neal sighed.

Peter took Neal home and dropped him off. Neal didn't ask him to come in so he didn't. He hoped maybe a good night sleep would settle him down.

Neal couldn't sleep. He wished he'd asked Peter to stay with him. He didn't know why he hadn't. He felt he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't help it. The walls felt like they were closing in, so he went for a walk.

Neal was deep in thought so he didn't notice the shadow following him. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind and there was a hand over his mouth. Neal tried to kick at his captor and bite his hand, but he was ineffective.

"This is a warning for you and your partner. Lay off," a rough voice said. Then his legs were kicked out from under him and he fell as he was abruptly released. He landed on the sidewalk and heard the heavy footsteps walking away.

Neal had scraped his palms on the sidewalk when he fell. He sat looking at the bleeding abrasions. He felt humiliated. "Well, that was stupid, Neal," he told himself. "Maybe you deserve to be back in prison." 

Neal dreaded telling Peter what happened, but he knew he should. Peter noticed his sore hands and asked him how it happened.

Neal said gruffly, "I fell and scraped them on the sidewalk. No big deal."

"Last night? We're you drinking?" Peter asked him.

"I just fell, all right?" Neal responded testily.

Peter looked at him sharply. "OK..." he said quietly. "Neal, is anything wrong?"

Neal confessed, "I went out for a walk and somebody jumped me. They said to tell you we should lay off this case."

Peter looked at him intently. "And were you going to tell me about it?" he asked.

"Of course I was going to tell you," Neal said, avoiding Peter's eyes.

"Okay," Peter said quietly. "Any idea who jumped you?"

Neal sighed, "No, I couldn't see him." Peter said, "Okay."

"Aren't you going to tell me how irresponsible and incompetent I am?" asked Neal edgily.

"No," said Peter, examining him closely again. "I'm not."

"Okay," said Neal and looked away. "I know you're disappointed."

Peter took his hand. "I'm not disappointed, Neal. I'm worried."

Neal hung his head. "There's no need to worry," he said. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Peter replied. "Let's get back to work then.

When he drove him home that night, Peter leaned over and kissed Neal urgently. "Please could I come in?" he asked.

Neal nodded and blinked back tears.

When they got inside, Peter put his arms around him and Neal collapsed against his chest. Peter turned his face up and kissed him tenderly. It had been a few days since they had been together and they pressed against each other eagerly and ground their pelvises together.

They were both hard as they struggled out of their clothing. Peter gently pushed Neal onto the bed and lay on top of him. He stretched Neal's arms over his head and pinned his hands down. 

Neal squirmed and then he wrapped his legs around Peter pulling them together. The two began to rub their cocks together. Neal cried out and he came right away. He was embarrassed and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Peter," as he buried his face in Peter's shoulder.

Peter released Neal's hands and hugged Neal and told him, "Hey, it's okay, Buddy. I know you've been tired and stressed."

Neal nodded and clung to Peter for a moment. Then he said, "You can still..." But Peter just held him and said, "Maybe in a little while."

Neal fell asleep and Peter soon followed. They had been working long hours. Early in the morning, Peter awoke to the exquisite feeling of Neal nuzzling his cock and balls. He stretched out and gave himself over to the pleasurable sensations, placing his hands on Neal's head and working them into his soft silky hair.

Neal applied himself to blowing Peter, but his own erection was weak. As Neal's intensity increased, Peter bent himself up and gently pushed Neal's head down so he could get deeper towards Neal's throat and began to fuck Neal's mouth rhythmically. 

Neal increased his suction and used his hands to urge Peter on. Before he came, Peter withdrew and pulled Neal up for a long kiss. Then he turned him over and placed his hand on his ass. Neal responded by lifting and tilting his pelvis and groping his own cock with his hands. 

Peter reached for lube and a condom and carefully prepared Neal before entering him. Neal gave a little cry and writhed beneath him. Peter closed his eyes and started slowly fucking him, trying to find the right angle to please Neal.

Neal moaned as Peter fit into him, massaging his hips with his hands. Neal squeezed his own cock and rocked into Peter's thrusts. Peter began panting and increased his pace until he was ready. He held tightly to Neal and exploded into him with a little cry.

Neal lay quietly under him, leaving his hands around his cock. He felt satisfied without orgasm and relaxed and sighed contentedly. Peter shifted his weight off of him as he withdrew his cock and disposed of the condom. He put his arms around Neal and told him, "Oh, I needed that." Then he asked, "You okay?"

Neal nodded and turned into his embrace lovingly. Peter asked him, "Do you need anything?" but Neal shook his head and snuggled with him. They lay together peacefully and they both felt relieved of the tension they had been feeling between them. Soon it was time for them to shower and dress and begin their day. 

Their day seemed to be going better until Neal excused himself for a bathroom break in the afternoon. He came back looking slightly flushed and faintly smelling of cum. Peter realized that Neal must have been masturbating and he felt a little confused and hurt. That night, Peter did not offer to come in when he dropped Neal off.

Neal drank a couple of glasses of wine and went to bed early, sleeping soundly. He woke up with his morning erection and started to stroke it, but soon lost interest. He got ready for work and was waiting when Peter came to get him.

As the day went on, Neal became bored and restless. The stakeout seemed interminable. They were waiting for a boss to arrive but they weren't even sure if he would show. 

Neal asked Peter, "How's Elizabeth? Did you two have fun last night?"

Peter looked at him strangely. "El's fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just trying to make conversation," Neal said irritably.

"By asking about my love life?" Peter questioned.

"At least you have one," Neal grumbled.

"Where did that come from?" Peter asked, genuinely confused. His sexual relationship with Elizabeth was not something he and Neal talked about. Neal sounded like he might be jealous.

Neal grouched, "Oh, never mind. Just making conversation. This stakeout is so boring. How long are we going to just stay here and wait?"

"As long as it takes," replied Peter seriously. "Neal, what's the matter with you?"

Neal said, "I don't know. Maybe I just need a break. How about if I take a little walk?"

Peter was reluctant. "Can you make sure nobody sees you? I know you don't like long stakeouts, but this is part of the job."

Neal said angrily, "I know that, Peter. You don't have to tell me everything. I can take care of myself."

"Like you did the other night when the guy jumped you?" Peter shot back.

Neal just opened the door and got out of the car without looking back. Without thinking, he slammed the car door. The next thing he knew he was clinging to the ground as shots were fired from the house they had been watching.

Peter threw the passenger door open from inside the car and shouted, "Neal, get in!"

Neal crawled in, keeping low, and they sped away. Peter was furious. "Well, I guess the stakeout is blown now. Are you happy?"

Neal protested, "You can't think I did that on purpose?"

"Didn't you?" Peter fumed.

"No. Peter, of course not. You know I wouldn't do that."

"You slammed the door," Peter pointed out.

Neal didn't know what to say. He felt guilty and embarrassed. He hadn't meant to ruin the stakeout, but he had been careless and that was what had happened. "What are we going to do now?" he asked.

Peter shook his head. "Why don't you come up with some ideas, smart guy? I don't know what we're going to do now."

"Peter!" Neal cried. Then he looked away and pouted until they got back to the office. There he felt terrible as they explained to the rest of the team what had happened. Diana and Jones offered to take over the stakeout in another car.

Peter motioned to him. "Neal, my office," he said sternly. Neal sighed and followed him.

Peter sat down and took a deep breath. Then he studied Neal. "What's going on, Neal?" he demanded. Neal just looked back at him, his face revealing nothing. Peter took another deep breath and said, "Come on. I'm taking you home."

Before he could stop himself, Neal spit out, "Home. Not back to prison?"

Peter just looked at him and said, "Come on, let's go."

They didn't talk in the car and by the time they got inside Neal's apartment, the tension between them was painful. Peter tried to put a hand on Neal's shoulder, but Neal avoided his touch. 

Peter said, "I need a drink and I don't want wine."

Neal asked with contempt, "Beer?"

Peter shrugged, "What else have you got?"

On impulse, Neal brought out a bottle of Irish whiskey. "How about this?" he suggested.

Peter nodded and said, "Pour." Neal got out a couple of shot glasses and filled them and they both knocked one back.

"Again," Peter commanded. They downed a second shot and Neal poured a third. After that they lost count. Before long, they were comfortably laughing about old exploits, their ties hanging loose and their collars open.

Neal stood up and he swayed dangerously. He giggled and said, "I might have had enough."

Peter said fondly, "Pussy." Before he knew it, Neal was grabbing him and getting in his face. "I'm no pussy," he said drunkenly. "I'll prove it to you.

Neal started undressing the startled Peter and pulling him toward the bed. When he had them both undressed, he kissed Peter hard and pushed him down onto the bed. Neal's erection was rock hard and red with veins bulging. Peter responded in kind to Neal's intensity in spite of all the whiskey.

Neal climbed onto Peter and thrust his swollen cock into Peter's mouth. Peter took him in and gazed at him with wide eyes. Neal's blue eyes were dark with passion and he stared back hard at Peter as he fucked his mouth, plunging in deeply and forcefully. A shocked Peter lay back and let Neal have his way.

Neal withdrew from Peter's mouth, but continued to sit astride him. He reached over and retrieved the lube and a condom from his drawer. He kept his eyes fixed on Peter while he made a display of rolling the condom onto his turgid erection. He reached behind him and stroked Peter's cock aggressively, drawing a deep groan from him.

Neal climbed off Peter and urged him over onto his stomach. Neal grabbed a pillow and placed it under Peter's hips. Then he began to sensuously apply the lube to Peter's crack, taking time to lavish it on his asshole. Peter sighed and relaxed under the influence of the alcohol and Neal's determined assault on his senses.

Neal straddled Peter's legs and gently forced them apart. He leaned over and kissed Peter's spine down to his ass and then lightly bit him. Peter growled in response. Neal tugged on Peter's hips to encourage him to get up on his knees, then introduced a finger deep into him and began to explore.

Peter grunted and Neal could feel him accommodating one finger after another. He searched for and found Peter's prostate and gently stimulated it. Peter heaved upward and moaned loudly. Neal leaned over him and whispered, "I wanna fuck you."

Peter nodded and Neal rubbed more lube on his sheathed cock and pressed it against Peter's asshole until he let him in. Neal was overwhelmed by the unaccustomed sensation of being inside Peter and for a moment, he felt dizzy. Then he slowly began to rock into Peter, gently pulling back and then plunging back in. 

Neal stopped and leaned down to kiss Peter's back again. "Okay?" he asked tenderly. Peter sighed and exhaled, "Oh yes, sooo okay. You feel like you belong there."

That stoked Neal's passion and he fucked him with abandon, giving himself over completely to the experience. He reached under Peter to find his cock hard and wet. He took a firm hold and jacked him while he continued fucking.

Peter held his breath and nearly lost consciousness from the intense sensation. Then he exploded into the relief of a hot climax. Neal could not slow down his own response and he felt all his conflicted emotions flowing out with his thrilling orgasm. He collapsed onto Peter trying to catch his breath and gasped, "I love you so much."

Peter felt flooded with warmth and peace. He answered, "I love you, too." Neal slowly withdrew and removed the condom, carefully tied it off and threw it away. Then he slid off of Peter and sought the familiar comfort of his arms. He nestled deeply into Peter's body until he felt safely contained. 

Neal kissed Peter's chest and tasted his sweat. He rubbed his cheek against Peter's soft chest hair and sighed with contentment. He said quietly, "I've just been needing to do that."

Peter tightened his arms around Neal and rocked him a little. "Next time, please tell me," he said affectionately. "That was amazing."

Neal said happily, "I love you. Did I tell you that?"

Peter chuckled and caressed him and said, "You sure did, tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Neal are my favorite characters created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV.


End file.
